Eyes on you
by Cilvanti
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta have the same job, being a spy, but they don't know it of each other. What happens when they have to spy on the same person?
1. Meet the suspect

_**Eyes on you**_

_**Ok I'm back, and because I got the greates support of all my fans..well...the story fans ectually (talking about 'my thousand wishes' here!) I now have the great ideas of a next story again!**_

_**Bulma and Vegeta both have the same job, being a spy...but they don't know it of each other...what happens when they both have to spy on the same person?**_

_**Chapter 1: Meet the suspect.**_

"Bulma, glad you're here." Bulma's boss, Brian Mcdougle, told her. His assistent, Meer, was getting her gadgets ready for this project.

"Who is it this time, Brian?" Bulma asked.

"You wouldn't believe it! The richest man in this country!" Meer said.

"It's Yamcha Molin." Brian said.

"Told you so!" Meer said and Brian looked at her.

"Sorry..."

"As I was saying. We suspect he has something to do with the murder of your best friend and famaly, my condolance." Brian said, meaning the murder on Goku Son and his famaly (wife and son). They were Bulma's best friends and ever since the murder, which was a year ago, she swore to find out who the murderer was. Now she finally had the chance.

"It's ok, Brian. When do I start and what are my gadgets?" Bulma asked.

"Meer?"

"Ok!" Meer said and walked towards Bulma with the gadgets in her hand.

"Ok, for this project we give you the laserpen, the handcomputer to write things down ofcourse.." Meer said giving her the tow gadgets she mentioned.

"We give you the nightvision-glasses-thing and, last but not least, the Jump-rope-belt...so you can hang anywhere on a rope, if needed."She said and gave her the last things she needed.

"Bring your gun with you, you might need it, and I hope you didn't forget to get your mobile?" Brian asked Bulma while he gave her her gun.

"Have it with me like always." She answered and Brian smiled. He had told her to come to his headquarters with her suitcase ready for a few months. They would bring her to Yamcha's house, with the excuus that she's his upcoming wife, Sarah Lavida. He never saw her, so this would be the perfect chance. Sarah knew of this all and accepted for Bulma to go to Brian in her place.

"Ok, we've told you everything now, I believe, here are a few things Sarah had written down for you so you can really be like her. He would suspect you if you didn't act like her." Brian said and gave her a piece of paper.

_Be gentle,_

_call him your cuddlebear (I know, it's sugarsweet, but he wants to be called like that),_

_tell him that your vacation in Hawaï was great, make something up._

_Here's something about me._

_I'm 22 years old, like you are, born on the 21ste of August (1987), born in Italy, but grown up in America (the big apple), so I don't speak with an accent. I love to write poems and dance. If you need my help, call the number written beneath this. Our wedding is in the late April, so months away, don't worry, you'll be done by then._

_Good luck!_

_Greets, _

_Sarah Lavida._

"I can do this. I'm ready Brian." Bulma said and Brian nodded, telling Meer to help her with her bags and get her in the car.

Vegeta Ouji was also on his way to Yamcha's house. He, however, didn't need a fake name or anything. He was suppose to just be his new guard. He ordered one, but he would replace the one that was oredered. But because Yamcha didn't know who his guard would be, Vegeta was safe with his own name. He needed to spy on Yamcha for the same reason, his college was killed. Goku Son was also a spy, but not at his company. He wanted to get back at the bastard that did this to him.

"Now, remember Vegeta, don't use your gun onless it is ABSOLUTELY needed. I don't want to hear Jason scream again. I mean, I almost live with the man! As his personal assistent I'm with him for more than 10 hours a day, so please do me this favor, as college and friend, be gentle on the guy?" Cil (Yeah, I'm in it too, just like meerlorre..I wanted to! .) asked him and Vegeta just stared infront of him and smirked.

"I'll try my best." He said and Cil let her head fall.

"That means no." She mumbled and gave him his gadgets. The same Bulma had, only with an other logo on it.

"Be carefull, be charming, only hurt those who deserve it and protect Yamcha and his fiancé, she's there too at this moment. Her name is Sarah Lavida." Cil said and Vegeta nodded.

"Ok, I'm ready." He said and got out of the car with his luggage. They were already standing infront of the house. Cil drove away, leaving Vegeta infront of the house. A woman with blue hair caught his eyes. She walked over to the door and stood next to him.

"I suppose you're Miss Sarah Lavida?" Vegeta asked and the woman nodded.

"Correct, may I ask your name, sir?" Bulma asked.

"Vegeta Ouji, I'm here to be your guard for the next 2 months. After that a college of mine will take over." Vegeta said and rang the bell. The door opened and Yamcha stood there.

"Yamcha, I'm so happy to finally see you cuddlebear!" Bulma said and hugged Yamcha.

"Ah, Sarah! We meet at last! And our guard has arrived as well. Come in, I'll show you around!" Yamcha said and let the two spies inside his house.

_**This was it for the first chapter, tell me what you think please! Review review! Next chapter will be up as soon as possible..school has started so I dunno if I have much time...but I'll try!**_

_**-xxx-**_


	2. The big talk

_**Eyes on you**_

_**Ok, sorry for the late update, but hey, I have schoolwork and parties and stuff to do! So please, be kind!**_

_**Thanks for all the reviewers! I loved all of it, no matter how weird some were.**_

_**I'll make it short...**_

_**just..have fun reading this chapter! **_

_**PS: for all who were wondering (besides KuwabaraMikey17) yes, I did have the idea of this story from Mr. And Mrs. Smith..well..a lil' bit, but this story isn't the same so don't worry!**_

_**Disclaimer: No I do NOT own DBZ or it's characters. I do NOT own ANY spy stuff, the only thing I DO own is this story and a Vegeta poster! **_

_**Chapter 2: The big talk.**_

It was late at night and the three people in the big mansion have gained each other's thrust..well..Vegeta and Bulma had gained Yamcha's thrust and each other's thrust. Bulma was now watching the TV since she couldn't sleep. The sound was almost off, but Bulma could still hear what the people in the soap were saying.

"Why the hell am I watching this again?" She asked herself and turned the TV off. She layed back and looked at the ceiling.

She needed to know how Goku got killed, this was her mission she wanted for more than a year! All the other missions failed because her mind was focused on this mission. She knew she would get it, Meer told her about the other spies being in bad condition or something. They couldn't do this so Brian had no other choice. He didn't want her to, because of the personal issues with this, but he had to and she wanted to. She also remembered him mumbling something about other spies better not trying to get involved in this. Whatever he meant with that. The more spies in this house, the better, right?

She heared footsteps coming downstairs and saw it was Yamcha.

"Hey. Why are you up?" She asked him and he kissed her forhead.

"I wokeup with an empty left beside, so I came to look for you. Why are you up?" Yamcha asked.

"Couldn't sleep." She said and he sat down next to her. She wanted to ask him about Goku, but how?

"Sarah, is something wrong?" Yamcha asked. Bulma smiled.

"No, I was just thinking. I miss a friend, that's all."

"Who?"

"A friend who died, well...got killed ectually. His name was Goku. I don't know how or why he got killed or who did it...but it's just..so..frightning. I mean, anyone could've killed him." She said and watched Yamcha's reaction, none...maybe he wasn't the suspect..

"I understand, but don't worry, I mean, we have a guard who's outside right now, and I will always protect you. So if the killer comes down here you're safe." Yamcha said and smiled. She smiled back and kissed him on the cheeck.

"Thanks Yamcha." She said and he stood up again.

"I'm going back to bed, I'm really tired, you coming with me?" He asked her.

"I think I'm going to stay a bit longer, I'm not sleepy yet." She said and he kissed her goodnight. When she heared the bedroom door shut she whiped her mouth off and walked to the backyard.

Vegeta was looking at the sky for a minute. Damn this mission, it was too complicated! His mind wasn't focused at all! All he ever wanted to was to solve this shit and now, when he's finally at the house of one suspect, he couldn't focus on it. He just couldn't. It was that woman, Sarah, that kept him awake all night. Cil had told him about the deal between Jason's spy academy and some other guy's spy academy, they were in some kind of war because the both of them had failed in working together in a mission to solve a murdering. Jason told Cil that the spies of their academy had exposed their identity to the murderer, the one they had to spy on, after a week, because the two of them were fighting. In anger they couldn't think so they told the murderer who the other was. They were lucky that the murderer had confessed so they could arrest him, but they had to fire the spies because they had told about the academy.

He heared the door of the backyard open and close and saw it was Sarah coming out.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. She turned to see it was the guard, Vegeta.

"Can't sleep, needed some fresh air." She said and sat down next to Vegeta.

"Are you going to stay up all night?" She asked him. He nodded.

"That's my job. I'll guard in the night, sleep in the morning and be up at noon or so." He said and she sighed. She didn't want to be alone with Yamcha all day. This was going to be harder than she thought. She heared him sigh as well.

"What are you sighing for?" She asked him and he glared at her.

"Nothing."

"Speak up."

"First tell me why you sighed." He said and she looked at the sky.

"A friend of mine died...got killed by someone..and I miss him." She said and she let a tear fall down her cheeck.

"The killer killed him and his wife and son. It's horrible. Noone knows how it happened, or who really killed him." She said and he glared at her once again in a way that made her scared.

"What?" She asked.

"What was his name?"

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Because the same happened to a colleague of mine." He said and she frowned..could she tell him? She told Yamcha so why not?

"Goku Son." She said and got pinned against the ground.

"Who are you and how do you know him! Why are you here!" He asked her and she was frightened.

"SPEAK UP!"

"I-I can't tell! I know him from my childhood, same school! He was my best friend! I'm here because...I'm going to marry Yamcha remember!" She said, trying to hold her identity.

He looked at her and let her go.

"That's a lie."

"What?"

"You're lying. You're not here for that reason. We both know it so say the truth, why are you here?"

_**A/N: Ok, sorry for the short chapter! But I though ending the chapter here would be nice. I hope I can update soon. Please review!**_

_**-xxx-**_


	3. You're a what!

_**Eyes on you**_

_**Ok. sorry that it toke so long! School is so much work! And it only just begon! O-M-G! Oh well..I will always make some time for my stories, so don't worry!**_

_**I wanna thank all my reviewers and loyal readers (as KuwabaraMikey 17 and Lenk) you all make me feel special! **_

_**Ok, so up to the next chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: Again, I say the same old line, I do not own DBZ or any of it's characters!**_

_**Chapter 3: You're what!**_

"That's a lie."

"What?"

"You're lying. You're not here for that reason. We both know it so say the truth, why are you here?"

What did she have to do now? What COULD she do? She felt like he knew the hole truth, but he couldn't! She didn't know him...but...if he's a colleague of Goku...no way..Goku wouldn't tell would he? He was the only one that knew about her spy-job, but that was because she had to spy someone because of him once. He wanted someone to do that and she toke the job. But, would he tell a fellow-musicshop keeper? I mean, Goku was a worker there, so Vegeta was working there too...right?

"I'm waiting.." Vegeta said, still looking at her with the suspicious glare as if he knew something of her..it freaked her out.

"Why do you think I'm here.." She asked him.

"I don't know, that's why I ask, but you're not here to marry that Yamcha guy, I don't believe that, you're too good for him, so why are you here?"

"I...can't tell.."

"Why not?" He asked. Vegeta looked her straight in the eye, she was holding something back and he didn't like it one bit, was she in this murder thing too? Was she the murderer? No way, it was her best friend, or so she said, so what would be her aliby?

"You're not here to hide, are you?" Vegeta asked and she looked at him a bit shocked.

"No..I'm not.."

"So what's the big fuss that you don't want to tell your own guard why you're really here? You didn't argue with me that it was the truth you were saying, so why can't you tell me?"

"It's too complicated! Too personal!" She said and became irritated. He smirked.

"Why are you marrying him? Just to get laid?" She couldn't believe this!

"Ofcourse not!"

"Why then? For his money?"

"Nooo!...I...love him.." She said while crossing her fingers behind her back, while he didn't notice.

"Sure you do, and I'm really a woman. Tell me woman, you can't lie really good."

"As I said before, it's too personal!" She said and looked away from his gaze..his smirk somehow made her blush.

"I..I'm going to bed. I don't want to talk about this." She said and went back inside the house.

He sat down again and began to think...she wouldn't be a spy like him now would she? No way, that couldn't be..it was impossible! She couldn't! How could he think of such an idea! His cell phone rang and he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Vegeta, it's me, Cil, how are things going? Have any clues?"

"I only know that his fiancé isn't here to marry him, I don't know why else she's here though..but Goku was her best friend." Cil gasped at the other line and told somebody next to her 'it IS her' and then spoke again.

"Listen Vegeta, I need to tell you something (a door closes on the background) Sarah Lavida isn't Sarah Lavida, and indeed she isn't there to marry that Yamcha guy, she's there for the exact same reason why you're there. Her name is Bulma Briefs and she's a spy too, for Brian, you know, Jason's rival?" Cil said..Vegeta couldn't answer for a while...he was right?

"You need to work together too find things out, please, don't tell Jason or Brian about this. Meer, Brian's secretary, and I have been friends for a while and found out about the two of you on the same job. If they know, they'll blow this whole thing off! So keep your mouth shut!" Cil said and Vegeta sighed.

"I will." He said and hang up.

Meanwhile

Bulma's cell rang and she picked it up, she was in the livingroom, still couldn't sleep.

"Bulma here." She said in a happy voice.

"Bulma, It's Meer! We need to tell you something..I mean..I need to..ah you know! Listen up..Someone else in that house you're in is a spy, and it isn't Yamcha."

"Vegeta?"

"Jups, you need to work together to get some clues of the murderd. Don't tell Brian or Jason about this, they'll both blow the whole project off, leaving you with nothing and letting someone else do this. So please be carefull and don't tell anyone else exept Vegeta about this?" Meer asked.

"I will, don't worry. Bye!" Bulma said.

"Thanks, bye!" Both hang up the phone and Bulma sat down on the couch..she couldn't believe this. It was right under her nose and still she didn't notice. Did he know? Well, he knows now...doesn't he? She heared the backdoor open and close and saw that Vegeta was now standing in the doorway of the livingroom. They just stared at each other.

"How to do this?" She finally asked and he sighed.

"We need to let him tell. Make him feel guilty or something." A thought entered Bulma's mind.

"Wait a second...Vegeta, if Goku was your colleague, then..was he a spy too?" Vegeta nodded his head and Bulma looked shocked..so he kept that secret while she told about hers! This day couldn't get any weirder. They talked about how to get to Yamcha..a few plans came up but they needed more ideas.

_**A/N: Yes, this was chapter 3, hope you liked it! If not, too bad, tell me what was wrong and all..and who knows, maybe I'll fix it!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! Love those! 3 **_

_**-xxx-**_


	4. A clue?

_**Eyes on you**_

_**Ok, so I finally have the time (and ideas) to update again! Thanks for all the loyal reviewers! Love you all! (ok so love is a big word, but hey, you know what I mean right?) **_

_**Ok, up to the next chapter huh?**_

_**Disclaimer: Once an author asked if other authors didn't get tired of this same old line, I can now answer..I do..but I have to say this again..I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR IT'S CHARACTERS! -.-**_

_**Chapter 4: A clue?**_

Vegeta was in his bedroom, watching the ceiling while thinking about what had happened. He was right! She WAS a spy! Of Brian, but that didn't matter, it did kinda feel good to know that someone else is there who thinks Yamcha is the killer. Suddenly his bedroomdoor opened and Bulma stepped in.

"I need to talk to you." She said and sat down on his bed.

"What's wrong?"

"I have a plan to get him. I need to search his room. But I need you to help me. One of us needs to distract him while the other does the search." She said and he raised an eyebrow.

"You'll distract him then, I can't distract some other guy. I'm not gay."

"Pardon me?"

"Distract him by taking him out to dinner or something. I'll have the time to comb his whole room out while you're at it."

"...I don't want to go out with that freak!"

"It's not about him, but about Goku, you want to solve this, then just do it." He said and looked pretty pissed off. She swallowed and nodded.

"Ok, I will." She said and then looked at him and smiled.

"Don't be mad, we're colleagues." She said and he smirked.

Both didn't know what happened, but their lips locked and their hands roamed. They suddenly stopped and looked at each other.

"...I'm sorry." She said and wanted to walk away, but Vegeta held her back and kissed her again, making it more passionate.

After a few days Bulma was going to a restaurant with Yamcha. She was going up to his room to check if he was ready and saw him putting some file away, with Goku's name on it...that was probably a clue! She saw him getting out of the room.

"Hey dear, ready?" She asked him.

"Yes, I am. You look stunning sweetheart." He said and she smiled.

"Why, thank you Yamcha, let's go shall we?" She asked and both left the house. Bulma could give Vegeta one last look and mouthed 'check his desk' while getting in the car. He nodded and the car sped away. Vegeta quickly went upstairs and opened a few drawers of the desk. He could find nothing, but magazines. Then he saw it, a file with Goku Son spelled on it.

"What does he want with this?" Vegeta asked himself. He opened the file and saw things he couldn't believe. This man was a maniac! He had pictures of how he killed Goku, how his body was lying there next to his famaly. He couldn't handle it, it was too much, even for him. He closed it, this was definatly proof that Yamcha was the killer, but he now send this maniac out to eat dinner with Bulma. He couldn't do anything but wait. If he went there, the whole plan would fall apart and only get worst.

Bulma was sitting at the table, not really listening to what Yamcha was saying, but nodding a few times when he smiled and smiled back.

"Babe, I want to ask you something. I know you already said yes one time, but that was over the phone, now I want to ask you personally." Yamcha said.

_'Omg, omg, omg! NO! He wouldn't! Don't do this! No! Don't propose!' _She thought but showed no affection. He walked over to her side and kneeled down on one knee and held a box infront of him, showing a ring with diamonds in it. She didn't know what to do at that moment. She felt her phone vibrating two times and then stopped, which meant Vegeta was done and found proof. If he let the phone ring for just one time, he was done but didn't find anything. She sighed, she could finally solve the whole thing.

"Hunny, you have the wrong girl. I can't marry you." She said and smiled. He blinked and then she went over to a waitress and whispered something in her ear. Then she went back to Yamcha and smiled.

"Wait here hunny, I have to get some fresh air." She said and went outside, leaving Yamcha behind.

A few seconds later sirenes were heared and Bulma came back in with the real Sarah Lavida next to her and police behind them.

"Yamcha, you're under arrest." Bulma said and put handcuffs on him, while a policeman told him his rights and Sarah told him how it all happened. Bulma went back to Yamcha's house to see Vegeta sitting outside.

"You did a good job." She said but saw he was shocked at something, or disgusted.

"What's wrong?" She asked, holding his face up to hers to look in his eyes.

"He's a freak, a maniac, and I've let you go out with him. I've let you take him to a restaurant where he could do anything. He...toke pictures of Goku's death, how he died, how he got killed...it was disgusting.." Vegeta said looking down. Bulma kissed his lips softly.

"We've done it Vegeta, we've solved it, we've reached our goal. Goku can now really rest in peace, or at least we can rest."She said and Vegeta smiled. It was true.

_**A/N: Ok, the next chapter will be the last one. So I hope you liked it, I did my best. Please review!**_

_**-xxx-**_


	5. Goodbye?

_**Eyes on you**_

_**Chazie was the first one who brought me on the idea of making this story bigger, so surprise, this won't be the last chapter, I have something in mind. Something I think noone would expect by now, but I have to make this a bit more interresting.**_

_**Thanks for all the reviewers! You were the one that gave me this idea!**_

_**Disclaimer: No, I don't own DBZ, I only WISH I owned it, nothing wrong with that right?**_

_**Chapter 5: Goodbye?**_

Vegeta and Bulma were on their second mission, to find out whoever had stolen the diamond of Masia (A/N: It's made up, so don't look it up or anything!), but so far they didn't have a clue and it was already five days later.

"This is crap, we could've had him by now! What the hell's wrong! What are we missing here!" Vegeta said and poundered while walking around the couch Bulma sat on.

"Come one Vegeta, it's not that bad, we'll have him, the clues will appear. Look, that we could catch Yamcha that quick was a miracle, he was just dumb, but this guy must be smart. That's why we need more time." Bulma said, trying to calm Vegeta down, but this only made him angrier.

"No we don't, wake up Bulma, we're just a fucked up team, any other team could do this in no time. We should just call our boss and tell them the deal." Vegeta said and grabbed the phone. Bulma stopped him.

"You do that and I'll walk out this door and never return. If you call them you're disproving me as your partner, you don't thrust me then." She said and he glared at her.

"Fine then." He said and picked up the horn. She went to their bedroom and within a few minutes she came out with her packed bags.

"I think it's goodbye then, Vegeta. Don't try to contact me." She said and walked out of the house while Vegeta was waiting on the phone.

"Did I just hear Bulma go away?" Cil asked on the other line.

"Yes.." Vegeta said.

"And why did she leave again?" Cil asked, missing the point of the fight.

"'Cause I called to tell what I said." He said and Cil sighed.

"Are you sure you want to stop being teamed up with people from Brian's team? Are you sure you want to go solo?" She asked him. He sighed. Ofcourse he didn't, but did he have a choice? He couldn't work with her because his mind was filled with her, not the mission. He never told her he loved her, he never slept with her, which he now was glad about. The night at Yamcha's house was only a night filled with kisses. He couldn't tell her he loved her. He couldn't have her at his side, because if he did, he couldn't focus. And his job was more important at this time.

"Vegeta?" The voice woke him from his thoughts.

"Yes Cil, I'm sure." He said.

"Ok then, come to Jason's office tomorrow, round...2 PM?" She asked him.

"Sure." He said and both said their goodbye's andhang up.

Bulma couldn't believe he really said all the things. He meant them..she knew he meant them, and he was right. They weren't a good team. They caught Yamcha, yes, but that moron betrayed himself, so the clues were very easy. This case is much more difficult. And Bulma didn't know if she could do it on her own. She decided to let this one slide. She called Meer on her phone.

"Hello?"

"Meer, it's me, Bulma. I need to tell you something." Bulma said, trying not to break down in tears.

"What's wrong? You sound horrible."

"Vegeta doesn't want to be a team with me, we can't work together. He's right. I need to tell you that I'm going to give Vegeta this mission, he's probably on it anyway, and I don't think I'm able to do this. I don't want to team up with anyone from now on, noone, understand?" Bulma asked and heared a gasp on the other side of the line.

"Are you sure Bulma, you two were cute together." Meer said.

"Meer, that's not the point. Maybe we were cute, maybe we were destined to be doomed if we were together, but right now..I don't care. I don't want to be teamed up." Bulma said again and Meer sighed.

"Ok, I understand. I'll tell Brian.What are you going to do now? Brian doesn't have any other mission set for a while." Meer said while checking some files of Brian.

"I think I'm going to just simply rest." Bulma said and smiled to herself.

"Good idea. Have a nice time then!" Meer said and Bulma laughed. They both said their goodbye's and hang up.

She smiled. This would do her some good. The lil' vacation feeling would let her forget all about Vegeta and the whole Diamond of Masia thing. She wouldn't let this bring her life down. She wouldn't break down for him. Never. She'd rather kiss Yamcha for a full minute than break down over Vegeta's words. Her smile grew bigger and she hummed a bit.

She did miss him, but at this time, she needed to make herself happy by acting like it.

"THEY WHAT!" Jason asked when he heared the news from Cil and Meer. Brian was seated next to him.

"It wasn't our idea or something!" Meer said, hiding behind Cil, who was also frightened of Jason's outburst.

"Jason, please, try to understand, they're in love, and people in love can have the biggest fight, so when they do have one and are at a mission the same time, history will repeat itself." Cil said, hinting back to the event of the two spies who betrayed the other. Jason flinched at the thought and sat down again.

"Please understand that Vegeta needs to continue and Bulma needs some rest. That way they will forget about everything on their own way." Meer said. Brian and Jason agreed.

"They will want to team up again sooner or later." Brian said, smirking. Jason nodded at this and Meer and Cil smiled a bit, knowing they were probably right, but when was the question.

_**A/N: Ok, so I'll make it longer from here, sorry for those who are disappointed in me,I'll try to make it up to you all!**_

_**Please review!**_

_**-xxx-**_


	6. Going on

_**Eyes on you**_

_**Whaha, I need all of you to say thanks to Chazie, so visit her homepage and thank her if you are really happy this story contineus! (There's your credit, Chazie, now don't be so full of yourself! ) **_

_**I also like to say thanks for Veg18 and Meerlorre ofcourse for their sweet reviews and for the support! Now, let's go to the next chapter, shall we?**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own a poster of Vegeta, nothing else...so sorry.**_

_**Chapter 6: Going on.**_

Bulma just sat on her balcony, watching the sun go down. She still missed him and it bothered her. All they did was share one kiss, so why this feeling? She didn't know, and that irritated her. Her life was easy going, she didn't have much of a job, but Brian's Spy Academy gave her money to keep her from going broke. She sighed and watched the last piece of sun go under. She wondered how Vegeta's mission was going on, if he got any clues yet, if he spoke to someone who could help him. She wanted to know, she wanted to stay updated, but she couldn't. She had to wait to hear Brian tell her if he did it or not. She looked into her room and saw her badge. She couldn't use it this time, not for a few months. Never did she feel so lonely.

Vegeta was sitting in a bar, waiting for his source to come. He did find someone who could tell him a bit about the diamond theft. He looked at the tv above the bar and sighed. An other person is killed. Would Bulma be on that mission? He couldn't forget about her, most girls he kissed or slept with he forgot, but she seemed to stay on his mind! And it made him insane sometimes. The door opened and a man stepped in, looked around, spotted Vegeta and sat down next to him.

"Jewelry was closed." The man said, that was his secret line.

"The toy shop is still open." Vegeta said, letting the guy know it was the right man.

"Follow me." The man said and both of them went outside to an alley where noone could hear them.

"Tell me what you know." Vegeta said but the man held up his hand.

"First give me the money." He said and Vegeta did so. The man counted it and, when it was as much as promised, he began to speak.

"The man you're searching for lives near here. I don't know where exactly but he walked away, he didn't have a car to escape with. He works alone. Meaning you can count all the groups you know out. This man had blond short hair and, I believe, blue eyes." Vegeta sighed...this wasn't helping him much.

"Is that all you know? Don't you have a picture or something?" He asked, a bit irritated.

"No...not really..but I do have my sources, telling me that there'll be something going on tomorrow night at the museum. The same dude wants to steal stuff there. Don't know what though. They have so much expensive things that I don't know what he would choose." The man said and Vegeta looked surprised..this WAS helping him. He quickly gave the man his money and walked away. That's all he needed to know.

At Bulma's house, things were still pretty much the same. Her phone rang and she picked it up.

"Bulma Briefs here, who's calling?"

"Bulma, it's me, Youran. I'm in town but I don't have much money, can I please spend a few nights at your house, cuzz?" A male on the other line asked. It was indeed her cousin Youran.

"Sure, when can I expect you here?"

"I think I'm there within 30 minutes."

"Ok, I'll see you then!" She said.

"Yeah, bye bye!"

"Cya!" Bulma said and both hang up the phone. She smiled, she haven't spoken to her cousin in a long time. He was bussy most of the time but now he would come over and they would finally see each other again. She sighed..she wouldn't be so lonely anymore.

After 30 minutes the doorbell rang and Bulma opened her front door. Youran stood there and greeted her with a hug.

"It's been so long! Why are you here? I mean, your house is miles away." Bulma said and Youran laughed a bit.

"Yeah, I know it's a bit weird for me to just drop by, but I want to build a new life here, I want to get a job and stuff like that and get my own house." Youran said.

"That's great! So, you'll stay here untill you've got the money and house?" She asked him and he nodded.

"Great! Well, come on, I'll show you around." She said.

The next night Vegeta was at the museum, waiting for the thief to come around. He saw nobody...only normal guests walked in and out of the museum. Suddenly the alarm went of and a boy ran out with art in in one arm. Vegeta stepped out of his car and followed the guy.

"COME HERE! STOP!" He screamed but the boy only ran faster.

_'I should've taken my car.' _Vegeta thought and ran after him. He catched the guy and a wrestling started. Vegeta looked at the guy to remember his face and tried to get the artpiece, but the guy shot Vegeta in his arm, so he would let go, and ran away.

"SHIT!" Vegeta screamed. Never had anyone done this. Never did anyone have the chance to run away, and now, this young thief did exactly that.Vegeta stood there, holding his left arm, where the bullet hit him, and saw that the thief had dropped his ID. Vegeta grabbed it up and read the name.

Youran Briefs.

_**A/N: Sorry that it toke so long to finish this, but hey, I finally did. Hope you liked this chapter. Please review!**_

_**-xxx-**_


	7. Believe me

_**Eyes on you**_

_**Well..after some computer problems, I am able to finally put this part online!**_

_**Ok, thanks to all the loyal reviewers! You all let me work further with this story! So sorry it took so long and all, but it's finally here!**_

_**Op to the next chapter then?**_

_**Disclaimer: Same as always, I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters...I only own some money..-.-**_

_**Chapter 7: Believe me.**_

"SHIT!" Vegeta screamed. Never had anyone done this. Never did anyone have the chance to run away, and now, this young thief did exactly that.Vegeta stood there, holding his left arm, where the bullet hit him, and saw that the thief had dropped his ID. Vegeta grabbed it up and read the name.

Youran Briefs.

Bulma sat in the livingroom, watching some soap. Again nothing new had happened and she was getting sick of it.

'When will I have some adventure again? I mean, come on, my live is like an old lady who was seven cats and no husband!' She thought and turned the TV off, a bit irritated.Youran walked in the house, really tired and looked scared.

"What happened to you? I thought you were just going out with some friend?" She asked him. Youran gazed at her and sighed.

"Had a fight." He answered and Bulma frowned. She didn't buy it but she let him go.

"Well..if it bothers you, you know you can talk about it or something." She said and went to the kitchen. She heard that Youran ran upstairs to his room. She sighed. Whatever his problem was, she would figure it out later.

The next morning she came downstairs and heard the doorbell ring. She opened the door to see the one man she hoped not to see. Vegeta.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him and he walked in.

"I'm here to see Youran."He said and Bulma frowned.

"Say what? Why?"She asked him.

"Because Youran has stolen something yesterday night."Vegeta said and Bulma laughed in disbelief.

"My cousin is not a thief! He's too innocent! Besides, he has a good life, so why would he steal?" She asked. Vegeta then showed her the ID.

"He lost this yesterday night, while I tried to catch him. He ran away with a stolen painting. HE shot my in my left arm. You can say what you want, but this guy is a thief. He's the boy who stole the diamond."Vegeta said.

"He can't be!"

"He is, woman! Now tell me where the boy is!" Vegeta screamed and Bulma looked away.

"I don't know." She said and he growled.

"Don't play games with me woman."

"I'm not! I really don't know where he is at the moment!" She screamed and he sneered.

"Well, when you do, be sure to let him look out for me, because when I see him anywhere, I'm sure to lock him up before he steals something else." Vegeta said and walked away.

Bulma stared at him as he walked away. A tear began to fall..just when she thought he would come and say sorry or anything, he proofed her wrong by just telling her some lie. She closed the door with a sigh and let herself fall on the couch.

"What's eating you?" Youran asked while coming downstairs.

"Vegeta came here."

"Who?"

"Some man who I used to work with...who I used to ..like...I was in love with him but he wasn't in love with me...we got a fight over our job and well..he's still on it..and I'm here doing nothing...and now he just came by telling me you stole something..can you believe it!"Bulma said and Youran plastered a smile on his face. His face got a bit palish, but Bulma didn't notice.

"Well, think about it this way, at least you have me." He said and Bulma smiled.

"You're right."

Bulma hugged Youran and went to her bedroom.

"Goodnight Youran, I'm going to bed." She said and Youran smiled.

"Goodnight." He said. When he heared her door close he sighed.

"I can't let her find out about this." He said and sat down on the couch.

"YOU WHAT!" Cil screamed after hearing what Vegeta had done.

"You can't just go to her house and tell her such things, a woman can only toke so much. Vegeta, you had her thrust and now you've ruined it forever! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!" She screamed and he growled, making her step back.

"Ok ok I understand...never mind..I'll shut up." She said and then Jason walked in, rubbing his eyes.

"You're making it difficult for me and Brian, Vegeta. Just when you had a succesful mission, you first ditch your partner and then tell her things like this...tell me now, why did you say that?"

"Because his ID was lying on the ground. It fall out of his pocket!" Vegeta said, getting annoyed.

"Why doesn't anybody believe me!" He asked and Jason also took a step back.

"I believe you, relax Vegeta. Ok, understand this, Bulma isn't going to give up Youran, so if you're so sure about this and really have all the proof that you need, THEN you can go and arrest him on the streets, because I don't think you are allowed in her house anymore." Jason said and Vegeta sighed.

"Allright." He said. He took his coat and walked out of the office. This would be hard.

_**A/N Allrigt...hope you liked this chapter, next one will be up in a few days..I have school and all so things might take a bit more time then I will think right now...so...you will see soon!**_

_**Please review!**_

**_-xxx-_**


	8. Stop dreaming!

_**Eyes on you**_

_**Ok ok sorry it (again) took so long, but...I can't help it! I'm very famour (ahum)**_

_**Anyway...I think I'm going to end tbis in a while, sorry but I have new ideas sort of so, to make it easier for myself, I'll end this story here, sorry! **_

_**I want to thank all the loyal reviewers! You all rule! You gave me the ideas and such, so anyway,let's go to the next chapter, shall we? **_

_**Chapter 8: Stop dreaming!**_

It was cold outside, it has been months since the deal with Youran and Vegeta, and almost a year passed by since he and Bulma had been apart. It was time to make this right again, but first he needed to show her she was dreaming. He needed proof to show herYouran was the thief they were looking for. He left the ID at Bulma's house, by mistake. He needed new proof, so, he again contacted the person that told him Youran would be at the museum.

"Tell me where he'll be at next. I need to know!" Vegeta said at the man and the man looked around to see if anybody could hear him.

"He's at the bank tonight to try and steal at least a thousand bugs." The man said.

"How late."

"6 PM." The man said and Vegeta walked away.

"WHERE'S THE MONEY?!"

"FORGET ABOUT IT!" Vegeta screamed and walked further, only to be hit in the back of his head, causing him to be knocked out. The moment he woke up he saw he was in some odd room, a room he didn't reconigse at all.

"What the.." He said and the door opened and Youran walked in.

"What the hell..." He whispered.

"Didn't expected it to be me, huh? Well, mister smartass over there told you too much, so now I have to just let both of you starve to death here. I'm moving in a few days, and because noone will know where you are by then, you will die." He said and Vegeta looked at his left to see the man he spoke to before.

"Great..." He said and Youran snickered.

"Well, I'm off. Don't try anything stupid." Youran said and walked out of the room. Vegeta tried to get his mobile out of his pocket and, with effort, it fall out of his pocket. He dailed Cil's number. She picked up.

"What's up Veg?" She asked.

"I'm kidnapped by Youran." He said and Cil screamed.

"WHAT?! How did that happen?!"

"Well..I was getting information about him and now he's on his way to the bank to try and steal some money! I got knocked out by him and taken to some room, I don't know where the hell I am!" He said and Cil sighed.

"Ok..will you hold it out there?" Cil asked.

"Yeah, go catch him." Vegeta said and Cil agreed.

"We'll come and get you later. Take care! Bye!" Cil said and both hang up.

"I swear if this will succeed, I will change my life for good." The man said and Vegeta hung his head.

"I will do anything just to let Bulma forgive me." He said.

Bulma was looking for Youran, she wanted to watch a movie with him that was on the TV tonight.

"Youran, you in there?" She asked, knocking on his door. His door was locked.

"Strange, why did he put a lock on his door?" She asked herself. She managed to unlock the door with one of her hairclips and looked inside.

"Ohw...my...god.." She said when she found all the stolen stuff of the last few months. The last months that he was here.

"Vegeta was right?" She asked herself and a tear rolled down her cheeck. She had called him crazy while he was telling the truth..and now he will never come back.

"What are you doing in here?!"A voice behind her asked and she turned to see it was Youran.

"Why did you do this?! WHY?!" She asked him and Youran began to laugh.

"Because this way I get money in a quick way. Why did you think I wanted to live in your house? Here they won't try and find things. Here I'm safe! Untill now that is..guess I have to kill you." He said and Bulma gasped when she saw he had a gun.

"Don't Youran.."

"Why wouldn't I? If I'll let you live, you'll go and betray me, arrest me so that I'm going to jail for years. If I'll kill you, noone will think it was me, because I will hide all this and put up the act of the innocent angel that saw you dead when coming home." He said and Bulma became angry.

"You won't come that far!" She screamed and got hit by Youran in the face, flying to the wall and got knocked out.

"They never learn." Youran said and walked away. Locking the door behind him.

Bulma woke up minutes later and saw she was still in Youran's room, which was now locked. She grabbed her mobile and called Meer.

"Meer, send the police to my house. Youran is the thief, he has all the stolen stuff in his room! And he locked me up in it!" She told her.

"..wow..easy..calm down..they're on their way...Vegeta is also locked up in some room by Youran, he left him starving to death, but he told us Youran is on his way to the bank to rob it." Meer said and Bulma sighed with relieve.

"Good!"

"The police will come and help you in a few minutes." Meer said and Bulma smiled.

"Thanks. Bye Meer!"

"Bye Bulma!" Meer said and both hang up.

A few minutes later Bulma was helped out of the room and she told her story to the policeman and they were going to the bank. I was now 6 PM. Bulma went with them and, while sitting in the back, called Vegeta. She missed him now more than ever and wanted to make everything right.

"Hello?" She heard from far away.

"Veg, I'm sorry...I should've believed you, you were right, he had all the stuff in his room! I'm so sorry!" Bulma said and held back her tears.

"Bulma, I'm the one who should apologize, I was the one who began the whole fight. I'm sorry for that." He said in a muffled voice. Bulma smiled and sighed.

"I forgive you." She said.

"Where are you?" She asked and heard him shuffling a bit.

"I dunno, in some odd room. Near a lake." He said.

"...our vacation house!! OFCOURSE!! He was the next owner! Don't worry Veg, you'll be saved soon." She said and hang up.

"Can you drive me to this address?" She asked and handed the policeman a card with something written on it.

"Why?"

"Vegeta's there, with some other man." She said and the policeman nodded.

"Ok, tell the others we're going there." The man said while giving her some sort of walky-talky. She told the other officers they were on their way to safe Vegeta and an other man while the officer drove them there.

In a few minutes they arrived at the address and Bulma unlocked the door with her key of the house and called Vegeta's name. He answered and she opened her bedroom door and untied both man.

"What about Youran, where is he now?" Vegeta asked and Bulma looked at the officer who was in the car, listening to the reports.

"I don't know yet." She said and then looked at him directly in the eye.

"I truelly am sorry, Vegeta." She said and hang her head.

"I am too." He said and held her chin up again.

"Don't look away from me..listen to me...I'm sorry for everything that I did that hurt you." He said and she smiled.

"I forgive you."

"HEY! LISTEN!!" The officer screamed and Bulma, Vegeta and the other man ran to the car to listen to the reports.

"He's coming out with his hands up..we've got him guys..he's going to jail for a couple of years." Some other officer reported and both Bulma and Vegeta sighed with relief.

"You've done it, Vegeta, you've unmasked the thief." She said and Vegeta smirked.

A couple of years later Bulma and Vegeta were married and still had their job, now working as a team again...but now...with a baby on the way.

_**A/N: Yes, I've managed to finish this story..hope you liked it...and if not...hope you will like my upcoming story...I won't make any promises, but I WILL make one...but I don't know when..**_

_**sorry...**_

_**Please review!!!!**_

_**-xxx-**_


End file.
